staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.15 Ekspress gospodarczy 8.35 "Domator" - nasza poczta, kuchnia pod namiotem 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Bluebell (6) - serial ang. 10.20 "Domator" - przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.45 "Po sześćdziesiątce" - magazyn publicystyczny 15.30 NURT - matematyka w szkole podstawowej 16.20 Program dnia, Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Sami o sobie" - "SOS" 16.50 Dla dzieci: "Trąba" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Żegnaj Europo" - publicystyka międzynarodowa 17.55 Sport 18.45 "Rolnicze rozmaitości" 19.00 Dobranoc: "Zaczarowany ołówek" 19.10 "Koniec czy początek" - program publicystyczny o Stoczni Gdańskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Bluebell" (6) 21.05 Telewizyjny informator wydawniczy 21.35 "Zawsze po 21-szej" 22.05 "Piknik country" - Mrągowo '89 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne Program 2 16.35 Korepetycje dla maturzystów - język angielski (55) 17.05 Program dnia 17.10 "ABC" - teleturniej językowy 17.40 Ekspress gospodarczy - (powtórzenie) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Magazyn "102" 19.00 "Ja gore" - nowela TP reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Wasowski, Cezary Julski i inni 19.30 "Psychostudio" 20.00 "Ze wszystkich stron" "Bułgaria - droga do demokracji", cz. 2 20.45 Studio Italia '90: Brazylia - Szkocja (transmisja) 21.45 Panorama dnia (w przerwie meczu) 22.55 "W labiryncie" 23.25 "Telewizja nocą" 23.55 Studio Italia '90: Szwecja - Kostaryka (skrót) 0.30 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Play Tennis 10.00 News Weather followed by The Raccoons 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Historyman 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Royal Ascot 14.30 Jersey Stakes (7f) 15.05 Queen Mary Stakes (5f) 15.45 Coronation Stakes (Old Mile) 16.00 Dipstick 16.10 Ewoks 16.35 The Movie Game 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Colour in the Creek 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Columbo: Forgotten Lady 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Frontiers 22.20 Cagney and Lacey 23.10 World Cup Report 23.55 Royal Ascot 0.20 Weather 0.25 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Discovering Physics: Vibrations of Music 7.10 Information Technology for You 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Inset 9.30 Who - Me? 9.50 Watch 10.05 You and Me 10.20 Techno 10.40 Microelectronics in Action 11.00 Words and Pictures 11.15 English Time 11.35 Inset 12.05 Seventeen 12.30 Lifeschool 12.55 Step Up to Wordpower 13.20 Pie in the Sky 13.40 Zig Zag 14.00 News; Weather followed by Storytime 14.15 Country File 14.40 Made by Man 15.00 News, Weather followed by: Film 90 Special with Barry Norman 15.35 Night Cleaner 15.45 Historyman 15.50 News and Weather, Regional News and Weather 16.00 Royal Ascot 16.20 Royal Hunt Cup (Handicap. 1m). 16.35 A Woman Rebels 18.00 DEF II: The Invaders: The Saucer 18.50 Erasure 19.30 Hidden Ground 20.00 Candle on the Hill 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 Mother Love: 2 22.20 Fifth Column 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Bill Moyers Interview 23.45 One on Two 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Teachers 0.25 Materials in Action 0.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Open View 14.30 The Law of Love 15.30 Somerset 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 Go For It 17.30 Flight Over Spain 18.00 Leontyne 18.30 Get Smart 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Dispatches 21.15 Poetry in Motion 21.45 Short and Curlies: Work Experience 22.00 Film: Born Beautiful 23.50 Film: Waiting for the Moon 1.25 Closedown